1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backplane connector, and more particularly to a right-angled backplane connector to be mounting on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,016, issued on Jul. 12, 1994, titled “right angle electrical connector and insertion tool thereof”, discloses a right angle electrical connector for being mounted onto a print circuit board. The right angle electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts and a press block. Tails of a second, a third and a fourth row of the contacts each have shoulders that are pressed into pockets in the press block. The press block is provided with a corner having a radius matching the radius of tails of a first row.
However, the tails of the contacts are subject to a large counter-insert force, when an insert force is exerted to the press block to thereby press the contacts engaging the print circuit board. It is easily that the shoulders of the contacts slip to the press block to deform lateral walls and partition walls of the press block. Thus, an electrical connection between the tails of the contacts and the printed circuit board becomes invalid. In addition, the corner of the press block is employed for providing a bearing area on both sides of the tails of the first row and transmitting the insert force to the tails of the first row. This structure of the press block and the contacts in the fist row are complex for manufacturing.
Hence, an improved backplane connector is needed to solve the above problems.